Teror Sang Yokai
by MatsuMori Miharu-shan
Summary: Berjalan sendirian saat lampu padam? Hm...lebih baik kalian singkirkan pikiran itu. Tanpa mungkin disadari, seseorang mungkin memperhatikanmu, menyekapmu di tempat yang sama sekali kalian tak pernah bayangkan, dan mengambil hatimu demi keabadian...
1. Chapter 1: Korban Malam Pertama

"The Blackout"

Summary: Berjalan sendirian saat lampu padam? Hm...lebih baik kalian singkirkan pikiran itu. Tanpa mungkin disadari, seseorang mungkin memperhatikanmu, menyekapmu di tempat yang sama sekali kalian tak pernah bayangkan, dan mengambil hatimu demi keabadian...

.

Genre: Horror, Crime, dll.

Warning: Bloody Story, AU, GORE, OOC, dll juga.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto 1999

.

Enjoy the Bloody Gore :D

.

"Katanya, siluman rumah bernama Yokaibi(*) suka sekali lho mengambil jantung manusia demi keabadian mereka. Mereka datang saat lampu padam, dan mengincar orang yang sendirian. Aku tak percaya itu. Itu mitos belaka."

.

Aku meletakkan tas koperku disamping tempat tidur. Lalu menatap teman sekamarku.

"Kau gila," ujarku sambil merapikan jubah akatsuki yang kukenakan. "Itu benar- benar ada tahu."

"Aku tak peduli mitos macam itu, Itachi. Hanya orang bodoh yang memercayai itu." Kisame menatapku tajam, sambil membereskan ranjang miliknya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Aku ingin sekali keluar dari organisasi macam ini. Bayangkan saja, bendahara yang pelitnya selangit, seorang pemimpin berwajah penuh pierching bak preman, dan juga seorang penggila lolipop yang umurnya sudah kepala empat, dan juga yang lainnya.

Organisasi yang aneh.

.

.

Chapter 1: Korban Malam Pertama

.

Semalaman ini, entah mengapa aku tak bisa tertidur tenang di camp kami yang baru. Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di camp ini, tak henti- hentinya mereka berlalu lalang di dekat pintu masuk sana.

Mereka, yang tak terlihat oleh mata biasa hanya menatap kami dengan keheranan. Rupa mereka yang tembus pandang dan kasat mata membuatku sudah terbiasa melihatnya dengan mata sharingan yang kumiliki. Begitu juga dengan Tobi.

"Senpai...ano ramai sekali..." Tobi menatap 'mereka' dari celah topeng oval yang ia kenakan. Tak henti- hentinya ia meremas jubah hitam yang ia pakai.

"Ya, mereka adalah penunggu camp baru ini, Tobi," aku mengalihkan pandang ke layar TV 32" inch di ruang tamu, tak memedulikan mereka yang mulai merayap mendekati kami. "Biarkan saja Tobi. Mereka tak akan mengganggumu asalkan kau tak menganggu mereka."

Tobi, junior disebelahku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Seperti kalian lihat, ia adalah penggila lolipop seperti yang aku katakan.

"Brakk!"

Pintu masuk dibuka kasar oleh seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan. Hidan, si pemuda pemuja Jashin yang entah apa itu dan juga mengenakan jubah sobek yang disengaja olehnya.

Sekilas, aku melihat 'mereka' mulai terusik akibat tindakan Hidan. Hidan adalah orang yang paling sok diantara kami semua, dan aku khawatir dapat membuat penunggu- penunggu itu terganggu.

Tak lama kemudian, disusul oleh seseorang lelaki bercadar dan bermata hijau. Kakuzu, si bendahara pelit.

"Hei, sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa kalian masih nonton TV?" Hidan menghampiriku dan sembari mabuk mengambil remote TV dari tangan Tobi. Dengan sembarang tombol, ia mematikan televisi dan mencabut saklarnya secara kasar.

"Biaya listrik mahal tahu!" Kakuzu berkacak pinggang di depan pintu, dikelilingi tatapan kesal 'mereka'. Aku tak mau mencari urusan dengan mereka, aku dan Tobi segera masuk ke kamar.

"BLAMM!"

Baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di kamarku, listrik segera padam.

"Padam lagi, heh?"

"Astaga!" aku terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku secara tiba- tiba. Sebuah lampu lentera terjinjing di tangannya. "Kisame...kau mengagetkanku."

"Hn. Penakut." dapat kulihat dalam gelap, ia nyengir lebar. Giginya yang tajam seperti hiu membuatku bergidik.

Aku mengaktifkan sharingan. Mataku mulai berubah warna, merah terang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku dapat melihat dalam gelap.

Aku kembali membuka pintu kamar, lalu berjalan keluar. Kulihat Konan, Zetsu, Pein, dan Tobi berkumpul di ruang tamu. Ah, ternyata ada juga Sasori dan Deidara. Mereka terlihat ketakutan. Maklum, ini merupakan kebiasaan kami jika mati lampu.

Kemana Hidan dan Kakuzu ya?

.

.

"Kalian disini?" Kisame meletakkan lampu lenteranya di meja tamu.

"Menunggu lampu menyala," Konan menatap lilin yang dibawanya tadi. "Sebelum lampu mati, sekilas aku melihat 2 sosok bayangan manusia."

"Kau bercanda," Pein dan Sasori bersahut bersamaan, sambil merapatkan jubah satu sama lain.

Zetsu memalingkan matanya. "Hantu cuma mitos. Hanya orang bodoh yang memercayainya."

"Aku tak bilang hantu' kan?" Konan tertawa geli, lalu pandangannya kembali serius. "Mungkin saja mereka Yokaibi yang bersiap membunuh kalian. Hahaha..."

"Ihh senpai...Tobi kan takut..." Tobi memeluk bantal sofa, seraya mengemut lolipopnya.

"Aku mau ke WC sebentar ya..." Kisame tiba- tiba beranjak dari sofa. Sambil menenteng lentera miliknya, Kisame mulai melangkah.

"M-mau ditemani?" Itachi menyusul Kisame, dalam remang- remang.

"Tapi aku bukan penakut." ujarnya dingin, sambil berjalan di lorong- lorong gelap gulita. Berbekal lentera yang ia bawa, setidaknya dapat menerangi lorong ini dengan cahayanya yang temaram.

"Ano...sekalian aku ingin cuci tangan." ujar Itachi. Uchiha itu tersenyum sebentar, lalu kembali melihat sekeliling.

"Hhh...sampai kapan kau mau menemaniku?" Kisame mendorong pintu toilet, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Itachi terdiam sambil mencuci tangan. Ia tak menjawab.

"Itachi?"

"Ya, setidaknya sampai siluman itu menculikmu," Itachi terkikik geli, lalu berdiri di depan pintu toilet. Mata sharingannya menerawang sekitar. 'Mereka' masih berada jauh di sana, sambil bermain- main.

.

Tak lama, keduanya kembali.

"Hei, kemana Zetsu?" Kisame menghampiri Akatsukiters.

"Dia keluar sebentar. Mungkin mengambil senternya yang tertinggal di van," ujar Sasori datar.

"Lalu kemana Hidan dan Kakuzu?"

.

Lampu kembali menyala. Gedung terang benderang.

"Mencari kami?" Hidan dan Kakuzu muncul bersamaan dari pintu belakang.

"Kemana saja kalian sih? Kok mati lampu kalian menghilang?" Pein memandang mereka berdua. Lusuh dan berantakan.

"Hidan? Ada apa dengan jubahmu? Kok terlihat sedikit kotor, un?" Deidara berdecak heran. "Kalian dari mana, un?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak kemana- mana." Hidan dan Kakuzu tertawa _nervous, _lalu menaiki tangga kayu itu. Saling berderit- derit ketika mereka berpijak. "Hahaha. Oyasumi minna!"

"Huahhmm..." Konan segera bangkit dari sofa. "Aku tidur dahulu. Oyasuminasai~"

"Aku juga. Oyasumi!" Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi kembali ke kamar mereka yang terletak di sebelah kamar Konan. Hanya saja sebuah tangga ke lantai atas yang memisahkannya.

"Oyasumi, Pein-sama. Kami sudah mengantuk." Itachi dan Kisame menaiki tangga, pergi ke lantai 2. Pein terduduk sendiri di sofa. Ia menguap lebar.

"Hahh...paling juga Zetsu sedang mencari senternya..." Pein terhuyung- huyung mengantuk, sembari berjalan ke kamarnya yang paling ujung dekat pintu masuk.

Tak menyadari, hari esok merupakan hari terburuk bagi mereka...dan juga terdapat yang bergembira diatas sana, bangga atas ulah mereka. Tunggu saja malam ini berganti...

.

Namun, apakah terpikir oleh mereka jika mencari sebuah senter dalam sebuah mobil van dapat memakan waktu hinga 30 menit? Kalau begitu, kemanakah Zetsu pergi? Mengapa Hidan dan Kakuzu berantakan? Silahkan baca chapter berikutnya minna- san ^^

*Yokaibi: Yokai/ siluman OOC buatan author ^^ hehehe... jadi dia itu bersosok siluman kejam yang bengis, suka menculik dan membunuh manusia, menyisakan tubuh mereka saja, dengan dada berongga dan juga mata yang tercongkel. Hiyy...terlalu serem gak minna?

.


	2. Chapter 2: Sosok Dibalik Hilangnya Zetsu

Chapter 2: Sosok Dibalik Hilangnya Zetsu

.

.

Pein mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya, ia akan bangun.

"Lho?" Pein memandang ranjang sebelahnya. Masih kosong dan juga rapi. Tak berantakan sedikitpun. "Zetsu….belom balik?"

Secepat kilat, Pein membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Ia disambut oleh ruang tamu yang masih gelap. Ia segera menyalakan lampu dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding atas TV.

Pukul 4 pagi.

What! Masih subuh? Pein memandang langit yang masih gelap diluar melalui jendela. Berarti…semalaman ini Zetsu belum balik?

"Grusak! Grusak!" ia mendengar suara gesekan daun- daun kering diluar sana. Ia mengamati halaman camp yang luas, ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan- rerumputan kecil dan juga daun- daun kering yang berguguran. Mata rinnegannya pun menyala.

SRING!

Sama seperti sharingan, ia dapat melihat dalam gelap. Sesosok berjubah hitam dengan kerah tinggi, dan juga sesosok lagi yang berjubah sama tampak berdiri di atas van putih yang terparkir.

Ia terkejut. Keduanya tampak membelakangi Pein, dan juga sulur- sulur yang seperti tali tambang keluar dari punggung sosok itu. Ia berjalan mundur, menjauhi jendela yang sedikit tersingkap olehnya.

"Blamm!" Pein segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dengan kasar. Tanpa aba- aba, ia langsung melompat ke ranjangnya dan menutupi wajah dengan selimut.

.

.

"Hmmmhh…" aku terbangun, mengamati suasana sekeliling kamar. Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyambutku ketika aku bangkit dari ranjang. Kulipat selimut berwarna biru _aquamarine, _lalu bergegas untuk mandi.

Aku mengambil sehelai handuk yang tersimpan dalam lemariku. Aku melepas sandal tidur, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi, aku kembali memakai baju. Kuraih salah satu cadangan jubah Akatsuki yang tergantung di lemari, dan kuletakkan yang lama ke ember cucian. Hari ini giliran kedua temanku yang piket.

Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Aku melihat sekilas jam duduk di sebelah meja rias. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Saatnya membuat sarapan pagi!

"Cklek!" pintu kamar kubuka, menampilkan ruangan tamu dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Eh? Bukankah Kakuzu akan marah jika lupa mematikan lampu?

Spontan, aku menekan sebuah saklar yang tertempel di dinding karena sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki ruangan. Meletakkan ember cucian di pintu belakang.

"Syuu…ssyuu…" pintu belakang terbuka, ketika angin berhembus. Siapa yang membuka pintu ini? Bukankah semalam aku yang menguncinya?

Aku menutup pintu belakang yang langsung menjorok ke perkebunan temanku, Zetsu. Tanpa memedulikan hal itu, aku segera menuju dapur.

.

.

"Ohayou…senpai," Tobi menghampiri Konan. Ia membuka topeng oranye yang dikenakannya, lalu menguap lebar. Tubuhnya yang pendek hampir membuatnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hai, Tobi. Ohayou juga," Konan sibuk dengan sebuah baskom di depannya, terus mengaduk—mencuci beras tersebut hingga bersih. "Bagaimana tidurmu, Tobi?"

"Iya, aku nyenyak kok senpai," Tobi mengangguk sebentar. Konan memandang Tobi, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Mandi dahulu sana! Senpai sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu," ucap Konan, seperti seorang ibu. Ia mengangguk, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Konan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Menuang beras bersih tersebut ke panci, meletakkannya diatas kompor, lalu diberi air untuk mendidih. Tujuannya agar nasi cepat matang saat di _rice cooker. Jadi, mereka tak harus menunggu lama- lama 'kan?_

_._

_Disaat semua anggota sudah terbangun dari mimpi- mimpi mereka, mereka berkumpul di ruang makan. Untuk sarapan pagi. Salah satu dari mereka menyadari ada yang aneh dan janggal di antaranya._

"Eh, kok Zetsu nggak ada? Bukannya dia biasanya kumpul bareng tiap pagi?" tanya Sasori, sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piringnya.

"Iya, dari kemarin malem Tobi nggak ngelihat Zetsu-senpai tuh..." Tobi asyik ngejilatin lolipopnya.

"Kira- kira dia kemana ya?" Konan kebingungan kemana perginya Zetsu. "O ya, perasaan Hidan dan Kakuzu juga ngilang pagi- pagi ini. Nggak biasanya..."

.

"Klikk klikk," seseorang berusaha membuka pintu gudang belakang markas. Kenop bundar itu akhirnya membuka, menampilkan ruangan lembab yang penuh dengan barang- barang berdebu. Jujur saja, dari tadi ia sangat penasaran akan sikap anggotanya sehabis sarapan pagi tadi.

Keningnya berkerut, mata _rinnegan_nya menerawang sekitar. Samar- samar, setelah ia membuka pintu, ia sempat mencium aroma yang tidak sedap. Mungkinkah itu akibat debu- debu yang melekat?

Pein melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki lantai- lantai kayu yang saling berderit. Berbagai banyak kardus- kardus serta benda lain, seolah terlapisi oleh debu yang tebal dan juga sarang laba- laba. Memang, seingatnya gudang ini sudah lama ia dan anggotanya tidak dikunjungi.

Gudang ini lumayan besar, menyisakan sebuah ruangan kosong yang tertutup pintu kayu yang hampir usang. Jemarinya membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

Tajam makin tajam, bau mulai tercium. Ia hampir saja muntah, ketika ia makin mendekati sesuatu yang dilapisi oleh kain hitam. Ia menekan rasa mualnya, berusaha untuk membuktikan ada apa dibalik kain itu. Di sekelilingnya, lilin- lilin merah—yang sepertinya sehabis dinyalakan, mengitari benda itu sehingga membentuk pola aneh.

Dengan penasaran, ia menepis kain hitam yang menutupi, dan tak menyangka bahwa ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkejut.

Sebuah karung yang ditutupi oleh jubah Akatsuki….yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan- rerumputan kering. Dan juga cincinnya. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Pein terbelalak, ketika sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya secara tiba- tiba. Seseorang bermata ungu menyeringai dibelakangnya, menampakkan sederetan giginya yang tajam- tajam.

Bukan hiu. Tapi monster.

"Leader," desis seseorang lagi, entah darimana. Mata hijau menyalanya menatap Pein tajam. "Jika kau bocorkan rahasia ini, tak segan- segan kami akan membuatmu bernasib seperti Zetsu."

Orang itu melemparkan Venus Flytrap milik Zetsu, tepat di depan kaki Pein. Ia ingin menjerit, namun tak bisa. Hidan makin membekapnya erat.

"Satu lagi, kadang- kadang anggota bisa melawan ketua 'kan?" Hidan menambahkan, sebelah tangannya meraih sabit besar bermata tiganya, mengancam Pein. "Mau _permainan _ini?"

.

.

Hurayy! Chapter 2 ke-update juga! :D *smirk

Siap- siap di Chapter ke-3, bakal ada yang shock lho...*natapin readers satu per satu*#dilempar sendal

Pokoknya, maaf karena telat (lagi) update FFn...maklum habis UTS gitu lah... hehe

Apalagi aku juga udah mulai membantu mama untuk mengurus wihara...wahh makin berkurang aja deh waktu ngetiknya. Tapi, Syerrent usahain kok supaya FF ini lancar terus alias nggak melenceng...

Terimakasih pada readers,walau baru yang review sedikit. Hehehe...#pingsan


End file.
